l'histoire d'hermione granger
by Beri greenleaf
Summary: Hermione n'est pas Hermione granger en fais c'est Hermione Dumbledore elle va l'apprendre par une lettre de son pere
1. Default Chapter

La vie d'hermione La furie  
  
Disclamer: ^_^Tous appartient a J.K.R appart l'intrigue de cette histoire et la folie des personnages ainsi que Myriam Black ^_^  
  
Résumé: Hermione découvre une lettre et apprend qu'elle n'est pas moldue,son père est le célèbre Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Chapitre un:  
  
Moi Hermione devenue sorcière  
  
Ils pensent tous que je suis une pauvre sang-de-bourbe pour eux, fille unique de deux parents moldus, mais c'est complètement faux! En réalité, je suis la fille d'Albus Dumbledore, mais pour ma sécurité, il m'a mis avec des moldus pendant 9 ans, Pendant ces années, je ne connaissait pas vraiment mon origine,jusqu'a ce que Les Granger recoivent une lettre vraiment bizarre, dans cette lettre il y avait marqué en lettre rouge: Chers mr. et Mme Granger, Merci pour tout ces années de services pour avoir garder ma fille Hermione, maintenant qu'elle a 9 ans, faites lui lire tout les livres sur la sorcellerie qui existent, ensuite, allez au chemin de traverse pour lui acheter une baguette une robe des livres et des friandises, par la suite, elle viendra me rejoindre a Poudlard pour s'habituer tranquillement a sa nouvelle école.  
  
Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
P.S Merci encore de ces 9 années de service et d'avoir élevés ma fille.  
  
Biensûr mes supposées moldus mon félicité sur le champ comme une fillette il mon pris dans leurs bras.Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire: Hermione tu n'as que 9 ans oui mais à 9 ans, je ne porte plus de couche et je n'ai plus de sucette! Je vais manger je reviens!!!  
  
"Mione ma chérie viens manger! Ton repas va refroidir!" Dit sa mère Adoptive.  
  
**************************************** **********************************************************************************  
  
Oh que sa fais du bien dormir, maintenant que vais-je mettre pour aller sur le chemin de traverse??? la robe verte, bleue, rouge ou noire? Oui je vais mettre la bleue elle est plus pâle! Rendu au chemin de traverse, ma mère et moi allons chez fleury et Botts, Wouah! Tant de livres à lire c'est merveilleux quand tout à coup, "Bonjour qui es-tu je ne te connais pas?" "heu moi je m'apelle Hermione Dumbl...Aille heu Hermione Granger et toi?" "Moi c'est Draco,Draco Malefoy, si tu veux ont peut devenirs amis" "D'accord !" Hermione s'étouffe avec sa bave.  
  
Elle acheta ses livres et s'en alla ches madame Gupuire Prêt à porter. Sa supposé mère acheta des robes d'occasions,des chapeaux et s'en alla. Elle trouva un magasin pour des sucreries elle acheta des chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles des fondants au chaudrons et des Berties Crochues.  
  
Sa vous a plus???^_^ un p'tit review, sa ferais pas de mal et sa m'encouragerais. Si vous voulez du draco harry et ron dites moi le dans votre réview mais je vais en mettre un peu dans le prochain chapitre^_^ ah et oui! Je garde Draco pour moi  
  
Draco: Hey Mymy t'es pas trop gentille là?j'commence a t'aimé moi!  
  
Hermione: Draco à tu honte tu veux sortir avec l'auteur!  
  
mymypotter/malefoy: DRAGO MALEFOY A TU HONTE? J'AIME HARRY ET TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN alors ne t'envisage plus de me dire que tu m'aime! Aime moi en silence plutot!!!  
  
Harry : Myriam! tu es la je t'ai cherché partout alors maintenant tu me met dans ton histoire mon ange et Rogue aussi mais heu mon bébé mais le pas trop méchant!  
  
mymypotter/malefoy: d'accord mon Harry tout chou et tout a moi!  
  
(en passant, l'auteur est follement amoureuse de Harry Potter alors vous en faite pas elle ne vas pas sortir avec drago!) 


	2. Bientot le grand jour!

La vie d'hermione La furie  
  
Disclamer:^_^Tous appartient a J.K.R appart l'intrigue de cette histoire et la folie des personnages ainsi que Myriam Grandelmaison^_^  
  
Résumé: Hermione découvre une lettre et apprend qu'elle n'est pas moldue,son père est le célèbre Albus Dumbledore  
  
chapitre 2  
  
un visiteur innatendue...  
  
Je ne savais pas encore comment je pouvais avoir hâte de quitté ce monde tellement ordinaire,je lisais tranquilement mon livre de Charmed quand ma supposé "mère" a recu un hiboux de Dumbledore "encore une fois pensais_je" ma "mère" si on peut l'appeller comme ca m'a dit:  
  
- Hermione ton père arrive ce midi prépare tes va...vali..valise et j'aimerais te donner un cadeau avant que tu parte ma chérie.  
  
-Sylvia ne pleure pas s'il te plait...Je ne pare que dans 6 heures.  
  
J'ai donc commencé mes valises pour être prête a partir ce midi. Vers 8h30, je finis mes bagages et j'attend mon père!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et oui dure dure la vie a mon age!! en attendant tranquilement mon père, je pense a la vie que j'ai vécu dans le monde moldu jusqu'a présent, cela va quand même un peu me manquer de vivre normalement mais je vais découvrir un autre monde, un monde magique! Quand même avoue toi vaincu hermione il va falloir que tu recommence une nouvelle vie. en attendant je vien d'inventer un petit poème:  
  
un départ,un seul aurevoir,  
  
mes chers amis,  
  
je recommence une nouvelle vie,  
  
mais on se reverra, dans une autre vie,  
  
chers amis, Vous aurez toujours,  
  
une place dans mon coeur,  
  
je pars, la tête remplis de tout ces  
  
bons souvenirs, passés en votre compagnie,  
  
de nouveau je recommence,  
  
Nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie...  
  
ensuite, s'en est une autre sur une petite goute:  
  
une toute petite goutte,  
  
glissant sur la peau,  
  
une minuscule goutte,  
  
chauffant sous le soleil chaud,  
  
seule au monde...  
  
Sous le soleil,   
  
elle recherche ses amies,  
  
ne trouvant rien,   
  
elle se laissa aller,  
  
disparassant,dans ce monde,  
  
triste et cruel...  
  
je vais donner sa a papa pour qu'il voit mon talent en poétrie!  
  
bon 9h15 Michel devrait être en bas... je n'ai vraiment pas hate de partir, même si ils sont moldus, je vais les  
  
aimer pareil! Sa fais un choc quitter de monde quand nous sommes habitué justement il faudrait que je leur fasse une carte  
  
et que je leur achète un petit cadeau et que je demande a papa si je pourrais revenir les voir souvent! comme sa, je pourrais  
  
les voir mais tout en restant avec mon cher père!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aller aller un tit review! sa fais pas de mal c'est pas long et c'est plaisant a lire même si c'est ton premier!   
  
Promesse je vais etre moin sadique sur la fin du prochain chapitre seuleument si j'ai au moin TROIS review!  
  
Mymy Potter votre écrivaine adorée^^  
  
Drago: Mymy tu peut me laisser parler a mes admiratrices???  
  
mymypotter: d'accord mais pas lontemps...-_-  
  
drago: Mes chères admiratrices, veuillez bien me pardonner de ne pas etre la et faites un review a mymy s'il vous plait. votre drago! 


	3. Correction d'un chapitre

Correction au chapitre un de ma fic!! c'est marqué je garde drago pour moi mais c'est en fais pour le torturer je le donne a qui le veut   
  
c'est moi qui garde Harry par contre! 


End file.
